I hate you
by Doyle'sangel
Summary: Everyone says like Father like son, I’m just glad that for once they’re wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since I had a question on this I thought I'd post this so everyone can understand. Tyson Danforth is Chad's father. He fell in hate with some movie star and had Chad. The story is about Chad's parents. Tyson left his son his uncle when he's on the road. Sharpay reminds Tyson of Chad's mother so that's why he wants to over hear the conversation. Anything else is left up to you.**


	2. Hate

"I hate you." she hissed. I felt my heart break because this wasn't a movie. This wasn't some twisted fucked up story. She really did hate me and I really did hate her. I wanted to love her because then it would give us an excuse to do what we were doing but I didn't and we didn't.

She was married to some Broadway Star she met when she tried out for a play. Back then her husband was all the rage and she was a groupie. Now she's all hot stuff on the big screen no less and he's a washed up asshole who beats her. It's when he hits her too hard to many times is when she comes to me. And I hate it.

The middle of the night phone call for some reason always drags me out of my bed to this crappy motel where the press would never expect a Broadway Star and famous NBA player to be. The press doesn't even know that we know each other.

I clean up her cuts and makes sure she isn't going to die and she hisses insults at me. Insults that I ignore because I know that she hates me because she wants me to love her. I know that she hates me because she wants me to rescue her.

Two years we have been this way and now, now it was as bad as it got. Her husband wasn't black so when her son was born with such dark skin the rumor mill had lit up. But no one thought of Tyson the NBA player. A stagehand, that actor she stared with three years ago, or a servant in her home, all those had crossed everyone's mind but not me. Now she sat with her infant son sleeping in the bassinet and jerked her hand away as the alcohol burned her. I stood and walked over to the baby and gazed down at him, "Leave him." I whisper.

"Why?" she spats, "Because now that we have a son you want to play hero?"

"Yes." I say, she's the only one I never lie to.

"Take him." She says and I turn to her in surprise unsure of the right thing to say. "He'll kill him, we both know that. He'll say it's SIDS and I'll be the crazy grief stricken mother."

"So you'd give him up?"

"It's better than any of the alternatives."

"Would being with me be that bad?"

"Yes." She's quiet and I think that that's all she'll say but she surprises me, "I want you to love me too bad to be with you."

"You don't love me."

"I wish I did, I could learn." She whispers.

"So could I." I say back but it lacks the challenge I intended for it to have.

"Go!" she demands.

I look at her and then sneer. I scope up my son in my arms and grab the car seat on my way out. I know that we'll never happen again.

The next day I read about her suicide and I go to the police for a paternity test. He doesn't stand a chance against the proof. He winds up dead in a ditch three weeks later and no one is wiser. I was with her brother in New Mexico don't you know. I wish I could say I regret leaving that night but I don't. Maybe that makes me a bad person but…whatever. When my son is old enough to ask questions I weave this lie about an epic hidden love that his mother and I had and how I tried but failed to rescue her. Later when I see him arguing outside of school with a girl who is wearing pink and has a world of spunk I smirk and pray my son doesn't end up the same way I did. Living a lie you wish was the truth. I get out of the car and walk up to them because I just can't help myself. "Drop dead Danforth!" the girl snaps.

My son catches her wrist, they are both still oblivious to me. "Screw you Ice Queen."

"You wish Neanderthal."

"People will think you hate me at this rate Evans."

"I do hate you."

"You wish, you know you love this." He sweeps his hand down the side of his body.

Her scowl fades and for a moment she looks lost, "That belongs to Taylor." She whispers.

My son's cocky smile fades as well and he grabs her wrist, gently this time, "Say it and I'll be yours."

She sneers after a moment, "I hate you." she hisses.

My son lets go and throws up his hands. He runs one hand through his hair, "I give u…" he looks up, past her as he starts his statement and sees me. He pauses and then looks down at her determinedly, "I'll never give up Sharpay, one day you'll be mine."

"Don't." The girl pleads unexpectedly.

My son steps closer, "Why not?" he asks as though he has forgotten me again.

"You hate me." She says tears starting to fall.

"I love you." he corrects and leans down to kiss her.

She clings to him as though he is her lifeline and when the kiss ends her face is transformed, "I love you too."

"Mine now." My son growls and the girl laughs.

"Neanderthal." She shrieks. I turn and walk back to the car. Everyone says like Father like son, I'm just glad that for once they're wrong.


End file.
